villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Francis Begbie
Francis "Begbie" Begbie is the main antagonist of the critically-acclaimed 1996 film Trainspotting and its 2017 sequel T2 Trainspotting. He is a cruel Scottish homosexual barman who is prone to fights and has a cruel streak and vicious temper when it comes to glassing a portly Londoner just to start a brawl and other vile deeds. Begbie, can be considered as a psychopath . Biography ''Trainspotting'' Begbie is a friend of Mark Renton, Daniel "Spud" Murphy and Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson, but unlike them, doesn't take drugs but does drink alcohol. In one scene in a pub, Begbie throws a glass over his shoulder, which strikes a woman in the face. Instead of owing up to throwing the glass, Begbie tries to pin the blame on someone else, causing a fight to happen. Begbie is later seen with Renton, Sick Boy and Renton's parents after Spud is imprisioned for stealing books. Begbie later appears in a hallucination Renton has. Begbie later flees Edinburgh and goes to London to live with Renton (who had moved there to start a new life away from drugs) after committing armed robbery. Unable to go outside in fear of being caught by the police, Begbie sends Renton out on errands to get cigarettes and bet on a horse. After the horse Begbie betted on wins, he and Renton go out to a nightclub where Begbie later makes out with a woman in a car, but this stops when Begbie realises that the woman is actually a transvestite. Sometime later, Sick Boy moves in with them. Begbie, along with Renton and Sick Boy return to Edinburgh to attend the funeral of their friend Tommy (who had died after contracting HIV) and reunite with Spud, who had been released from prison. Begbie and the others then return to London to sell heroin to a dealer. After they are able to sell the heroin for £16,000, Begbie and the others celebrate at a pub, where Begbie glasses and beats up one of the men there after he caused Begbie to spill beer on himself. Spud tries to intervene, but ends up with a cut hand. The following morning whilst the others are still asleep, Renton having had enough of Begbie and wishing to finally have a stable life, steals the £16,000 and flees the hotel room the group are in, but leaves £2,000 for Spud in a locker. Upon waking up to find the money gone, Begbie trashes the hotel room in a rage. The noise attracts the police, causing Spud and Sick Boy to flee the scene, leaving Begbie to be presumably arrested. ''T2 Trainspotting'' Begbie is set to reappear in the sequel, which takes place 20 years after the original. Trivia *Begbie is played by Robert Carlyle, who also plays Rumplestiltskin. *He is one of the vilest villains of the late 20th Century. *''Trainspotting's director Danny Boyle originally wanted Christopher Eccleston to play Begbie. However Eccleston was unable to take the role as he was filming the series ''Our Friends in the North. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Thugs Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Addicts Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Complete Monster Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Hypocrites Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains